


Driving me crazy

by Talk_Dirty_To_Me_Levi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talk_Dirty_To_Me_Levi/pseuds/Talk_Dirty_To_Me_Levi
Summary: Guess who is Eren's driving instructor? *Evil laugh*
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Driving me crazy

**Author's Note:**

> I know I still have a WIP to finish, and don't even start on the cheesy title of this fic, I couldn't think of another one.

After months of saving, he finally had saved enough to pay for a block of driving lessons up front. Today, was his first lesson. Mikasa had offered to teach him, but they soon discovered they argued too much to actually get much teaching done.

He had left it a little late to start learning, but he could walk to most places he needed to reach, get a bus, or hitch a ride from his friends. Now, however, he had graduated from university and needed a vehicle to commute to work and back. He had yet to find a job, but he was certain that more jobs will be open to him once he was mobile and had his own car. He had a job, but not a job related to his degree. It was meant to be a temporary job in order to save for lessons and a car.

A work friend had recommended a local driving firm. They have multiple instructors, apparently according to Sasha they were the best of the best and could help anyone to pass; including Jean.

Eren was feeling hopeful, he wanted to have as few lessons as possible, before taking his test. He had already taken his, theory test and passed. Glancing at the clock in the kitchen, Even noted it was almost time for his lesson. He went in search of his favourite trainers; they were very worn in, and old, but they moulded around his feet perfectly. He wanted to be comfortable when driving. Fuck, he was nervous! He was glad Mikasa was out, he didn’t want her watching out of the window and putting him off. That was another temporary thing, he was crashing at his sisters place now he had returned from university. Once he landed a better paid job, he could get his own flat – that was the plan, for now he stayed in Mikasa's spare room.

Shit, he better get a move on, he didn’t want to be late for his first lesson. He had planned on being out the front of his, well Mikasa's place, just before his lesson was due to start. You know, to make a good impression and all that. That wasn’t working out, he couldn’t find his keys. He had two choices, to keep looking and be late for his lesson, or, leave without keys and be locked out of the house until Mikasa returned from work. Fuck, fuck, fuck, Mikasa was on a late shift, he couldn’t be locked out for that long! He ran up the stairs taking them two at a time; he checked his old dirty jeans he had thrown on his bedroom floor. Yes! They were inside one of the front pockets. He grabbed them and bolted down the stairs, almost breaking his neck in the process.

He swung open the door and slammed it shut, it locked automatically once the door closed. He looked ahead and could see a black car waiting parked perfectly by the curb in front of the house. Bugger! He dashed down the front path, jumped down the two small steps and hurried around the car to the passenger side. He opened the door and slid into the passenger seat. Apologising profusely for being late, muttering about his lost keys.

“It’s your lesson that will be shorter due to your lateness, no skin off my nose,” the instructor coolly stated.

Eren turned to look at him as soon as he heard the man speak. His voice was… it was sexy. Eren looked his instructor up and down, taking in his undercut, his sharp features and even sharper eyes, and his lithe and muscular body. The sleeves of the shirt he was wearing were rolled up to his elbows, and the top button was undone – Eren gaped at him. He was screwed, how the hell was he supposed to concentrate on his driving, or on the road even, with someone like him sat next to him. Even if he managed to ignore his physical attractiveness, the man had a voice that oozed sex appeal! It was not like Eren could have a driving lesson without the man talking.

“Hey kid,” the man called, and Eren frowned at being called a kid, “are you a sandwich short of a picnic or something?” his instructor asked.

Eren sat up straighter, “Firstly, I’m no kid, and secondly, my picnic is fully stocked, thank you!”

The stoic stare he received to his words were enough for Eren to know that his instructor was not convinced.

Wonderful, what a great start to his first lesson, he was late, he was caught gawking at the instructor, and he answered back. All in the first ten minutes, only another hour and fifty minutes to go.

“If you’re done, I will like to begin your lesson,” the man remarked, arching an eyebrow at Eren.

Eren was frowning again, but he remained quiet, he didn’t want to waste his lesson arguing with his rude instructor.

“Good,” the man flicked through a clipboard he had in his lap, “Please, can you show me your provisional drivers licence so I can confirm the details I hold are correct,”

Eren lifted his bum off of the seat, digging in his back pocket for the provisional licence he stashed there earlier. He pulled it out, sat back down and handed it over.

“Thank you, Eren,” his instructor stated as he returned the licence.

“What shall I call you?” Eren blurted. He felt stupid for saying it the moment the words had left his mouth, but, he wanted to know. The man knew his name, but he did not know his.

After a short pause, the man answered, “I am Levi Ackerman, I am the instructor that has been assigned to you.”

“Can I call you Levi? Or do I have to call you Mr Ackerman?” Eren rambled, feeling incredibly nervous.

Another pointed glare from the man, “You can call me, Levi,” He paused and then added, "If you’re done asking question, can you put your seatbelt on, and I’ll take us to a more suitable destination.”

Eren’s treacherous mind took, ‘more suitable destination’ and twisted it’s intention. Armin had always said Eren’s mind lived in the gutter. Thankfully, Levi could not read his thoughts, so he was saved from further embarrassment. How unlucky was he, though! Eren thought. Of all the driving instructors out there he had to have the hot one, with a knee weakening voice, and a stare that said he would be able to make Eren beg for it and Eren would love every second.

He clipped in his seatbelt and stupidly said, “I have the strap on,” he literality cringed at his own words, closing his eyes briefly, “I meant, I...”

“I know what you meant, kid,” Levi cut him off, as he pulled out onto the road.

All's Eren could do was grumble about not being a kid, turning to face away from Levi and opting to look out of the passenger side window instead.

He needed the time to process what the hell had just happened. He was not one to be awkward when meeting new people. In fact, he prided himself on being able to get on with almost anyone he met. He blamed Levi. How dare he be so… so, ugh!

When the car came to a stop, Eren looked around. Levi had taken them to a housing estate that had large, wide roads. He had often seen learner drivers down here whenever he happened to pass by. He guessed it was because it wasn’t a main road, and safer to practice on.

“I’ve read your file and can see that I don’t have to waste my time explaining the rules of the road, and the highway code.” Levi was pleased, that usually took up a lot of the initial first lesson.

“Erm… yeah, I’ve passed my theory, and I’ve had a few lessons with my sister so I know the basics. Like the different gears, and what each pedal does,” Eren added.

Levi nodded, “If that’s the case let’s swap places and we can start,”

“What,” Eren exclaimed. He wasn’t expecting to start driving so soon.

“I believe in getting stuck in, no use talking when you could be doing.” Levi remarked.

Oh, I wish we could be doing. Eren cursed his damn brain again. Unplugging his seatbelt and stepping out of the car. They passed each other as they swapped sides, and Eren was surprised to see that Levi was shorter than him.

When he climbed in, his legs were crammed in the space.

“Adjust the seat to suit your needs, as well as the mirrors,” Levi instructed him.

Eren fumbled around trying to find the lever that would push the seat back, but he couldn’t find it. It was in a different place than it was on Mikasa’s car. Levi leaned across from the passenger seat and grabbed the lever, sending the seat all the way backwards. Eren thanked him and re-adjusted it to suit his needs. Then he adjusted the outer wing mirrors, and then finally the rear-view mirror.

He put his seatbelt on and waited for Levi to give him an instruction.

“Good,” Levi confirmed, “What you just did is called the cockpit drill. It is a sequence of checks which you should carry out whenever you get into your vehicle and intend to drive.”

Eren’s brain helpfully repeated the word cock in his head, but he ignored it and continued to focus on what Levi was saying. Although he knew he would replay the sight of Levi’s lips forming the word cock again later.

Eren nodded along, hoping he would remember everything Levi tells him today, he wanted to redeem himself, after the terrible first impression he had made.

“If you start the engine without doing the cockpit checks, you'll fail your driving test,” Levi severely stated, wanting Eren to understand how important the checks were.

“Okay, got it,” Eren confirmed.

Levi watched Eren carefully, Eren shifted in his seat a little, it was unnerving being scrutinised by him. Eren assumed he was deciding if he could let Eren start to drive.

“I have dual controls,” Levi finally said, “this means if you fuck up, I can break, etc.”

“Good to know,” Eren joked, smiling over at Levi.

“Are you allowed to swear,” Eren asked, still smiling so Levi knew he personally didn’t care.

“Absolutely fucking not,” Levi answered, and Eren laughed.

“Glad that's cleared up,” Eren stated, trying and failing to not like Levi more with each passing moment.

“I’d like you to…”

Eren willed his mind to not supply the many things he wished Levi would like him to do.

“… start the engine and I’ll talk you through the mirror, signal and manoeuvre process.” Levi finished.

Eren turned the key and started the engine. He listened to Levi, as he told him to check his mirrors, to signal with the indicator that he was planning on moving out, and then he slowly pulled away from the curb. He was doing it. He was driving – albeit a bit slow, but hey, he was doing it. He was driving.

“Take the next left,” Levi instructed in a bored tone.

Eren indicated left, and then Levi reminded him to check his mirrors, then signal and manoeuvre. Eren was glad that this area was not busy at all. He turned left and continued to drive. Levi pointed out a few hazards to watch out for. He advised when Eren had to pause due to parked cars on his side of the road, which meant the drivers on the other side had the right of way.

Levi swore and said, “That's alright, fucking wanker,” when the driver did not thank Eren for letting him through.

Eren simply laughed at Levi. He was pleased with how he was doing. Yes, he was simply driving in a circuit around the block, but he had to stop at junctions, watch for hazards, change gears. It was the basics but it was a good start. Levi got him to pull up to the side of the curb, and then not long after pull away, to practice doing that correctly.

It was weird how when Eren was a passenger, and the driver was going slow it would be irritating, yet, now he was going slow, it felt a lot faster than it actually was. He was sure over time as he got used to driving he would pick up speed.

“Any slower and you’ll be going backwards, kid,” Levi mocked.

“I’m NOT a kid,” Eren complained for the umpteenth time, “I’m building up to it, alright.”

“Sure,” Levi stated. He was only teasing because he was a pretty good judge of someone's driving abilities, and he knew Eren could still be in control of the car at a higher speed, even if it was sticking to the low-speed limit. Eren had already practised with his sister and so he knew how to release the handbrake, what was the clutch, accelerator and break pedal. Levi could bypass a lot of the tedious first lesson teaching he usually had to do.

“You seem to have a good grasp on the biting point of the clutch,” Levi remarked, in no way was he complimenting Eren, he was simply stating fact. Eren had yet to stall the car.

Eren wanted to respond that he was pretty good at grasping many a thing, and he would bite if that floated Levi’s boat, but he bit his tongue and said instead, “Thanks, it’s quite similar to my sisters car.”

“I think you’re ready to leave this housing estate and drive to a different destination.” He wouldn’t usually allow a student to drive on the main roads on the first lesson, but Eren was confident and competent.

"Oh,” Eren nervously answered, “Am I?”

Levi ignored him and instructed him to drive to the end of the road, and turn right out onto the road that headed to the town centre.

There was much more traffic around, and Eren adjusted his speed to match that of the other cars to keep up with the flow of traffic. His hands felt sweaty, and his legs felt shaky, but he was doing it. It comforted him that Levi was checking the mirrors regularly, looking for hazards and things that Eren may have missed, as well as knowing that if needs be Levi could use the dual controls to take over.

“Traffic lights,” Levi pointed out.

Eren glanced ahead and noted they were about to change, so he checked his mirrors and slowly began to ease off the accelerator, breaking until he stopped as he got to the red light. He put the hand brake on and switched to neutral.

He checked the rear view mirror and noted that there were a few cars waiting behind them.

As the lights switched from red to amber, Eren took off his handbrake and switched to first gear. However, he stalled, he had felt the pressure of all the people waiting behind him and wanted to pull off quickly so he didn’t hold them up. This caused him to panic and get the biting point wrong.

“Don’t worry,” Levi was calmly saying, he must have dealt with situations like this all the time.

Eren knew he had lifted his foot off the clutch too soon, but he still panicked. He started the engine, and someone behind him beeped their horn.

“Ignore the fucking moron behind you,” Levi soothing said.

But, the beeping had unsettled him, and he stalled again.

By the time he restarted the engine again, the light had turned back to red. He sat there completely embarrassed by it all.

“Fuck them,” Levi declared, “Everyone was a learner at one point, do your best to stay focused and ignore them.”

Eren nodded, and stared intently at the traffic lights, ready to go as soon as it changed. This time he managed to pull away without incident. He released a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding, feeling relieved that he did not stall again.

Levi made Eren drive through the centre of the town and then back to Eren’s house. Eren pulled up to the curb and cut the engine, making sure that the handbrake was on and that the gearstick was out of gear.

Phew, and breathe – Eren thought.

“You did good, k-”

“Don't call me, kid!” Eren bemoaned, “I’m twenty fucking one,” he stated as if that settled the matter.

“Okay, brat, I won’t call you kid any more,” Levi agreed. He was amused at seeing Eren’s reaction to it whenever he called him a kid. It was the little things that made this mundane job less boring.

Eren had booked in a chunk of lessons, two, two hour lessons a week. He hoped he could take his test within a month or two.

Levi consulted his schedule, “I shall see you on Friday, you did good today.” Levi rarely complimented his students after the first lesson, but he knew Eren would pass his test first time.

Eren screwed up his nose, “I can’t believe I stalled in front of all those people,” the shame sinking in even more.

“It happens,” Levi casually remarked, “people who have passed their tests still stall occasionally.”

This made Eren feel better, “Even you?” He asked.

“Never,” Levi returned.

“Liar,” Eren joked.

“Brat,” Levi rebuked, “Now piss off, I have another lesson to get to,”

“Charming, what if I report your attitude and swearing to your manager,” Eren teased.

“Good luck there, I am the fucking manager, owner, whatever you want to call it.” Levi smugly replied.

Eren pouted, damn that backfired.

“Seriously, fuck off.” Levi told Eren. They both undid their seatbelts, Eren stepped out of the car onto the pavement and Levi walked around the car to the drivers seat.

He watched as Levi adjusted the seat, moving it forwards, he smirked and left. He did not want Levi catching him staring again.

As far as first impressions go, that was shit, but as far as his first lesson went, it was good. He found himself looking forward to Friday.


End file.
